


Through the Dark

by Bittersweet



Series: Changes [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, Breaking Up & Making Up, Dating, Developing Relationship, Florida Panthers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie and Rask start dating. Mistakes are made and forgiven. Luongo calls in a favour to help get Eddie and Rask back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Tuukka.” She drew the vowels out to a ridiculous length. “That’s an unusual name.”

“It’s Finnish,” he said shortly.

She leaned forward, putting her hand on his arm and batting her eyes in what she obviously thought was a flirtatious manner. “Are you from Finland?” she breathed.

He rolled his eyes and bit back a sarcastic retort. Why the hell had he let Marchand set him up on a date with this dingbat? His phone chirped, alerting him to a text. He glanced at the message and smiled to see that his brother was going to be in Boston tomorrow. He wasted time until his drink was finished by scrolling through his texts, trying his best to ignore the person sitting next to him. It didn’t deter her in the slightest as she draped herself over his shoulder.

“I’ve got to go,” he said standing up and tossing some bills on the counter to cover their drinks.

“Did you want to come back to my place?” she asked looking up at him through her heavily mascaraed lashes.

“No.” He left quickly, doubting that she’d be alone for long.

 

“So?” Marchand asked skating up next to Tuukka at practice.

“So what?” Tuukka asked not breaking his concentration as he focused on stopping the shots that Lucic kept firing down the ice at him.

“What did you think of Tiffany? Nice right?” Marchand grinned.

“If you like girls with sawdust for brains.”

“Dude! Did you see what she looks like? Who cares if she’s a little dumb?”

Tuukka glared at him and missed Lucic’s next shot, the puck hitting his shoulder pad and bouncing into the net.

“Sorry,” Marchand said grinning. He skated away and Tuukka returned his focus to the task at hand.

Practice drew to a close and Tuukka skated off the ice, not noticing until then that Joonas was sitting in the stands.

“Let me get changed and I’ll meet you outside the locker room,” Tuukka said greeting his brother with a quick hug.

“Sure,” Joonas said.

Tuukka hurriedly showered and changed and was the first one out of the locker room.

“How long are you in town for?” Tuukka asked as they walked towards the exit.

“Hey Tuuks!” Marchand called jogging to catch up with them. “Tiffany called, she thought the two of you really hit it off last night and wants to know when she’ll see you again.”

Tuukka scowled at him. “Never.”

“I can’t tell her that, it’ll hurt her feelings.”

“Tell her I’m dead then.” Tuukka started walking again.

“You let _Marchand_ set you up?” Joonas asked looking across at Tuukka like he’d grown a second head. “With a _girl?_ I mean, it’s a good thing that you’re dating again but maybe you should go out with someone you might actually like?”

“Let it go Joonas.” They reached Tuukka’s car, Joonas having been dropped off by a cab. “Do you want to get some lunch?”

“There is someone you like isn’t there?” Joonas asked ignoring Tuukka’s question. “Who is he? Not one of your teammates?”

“No,” Tuukka answered, knowing his brother wasn’t going to let this go. “But it won’t work out anyway.”

“Why? Just because things with Adam—”

“I don’t want to talk about it Joonas.” He was starting to get a headache.

“—doesn’t mean you shouldn’t try.”

“He lives in Vancouver.” He turned left and pulled into the parking lot of his favourite restaurant.

Joonas snorted. “So?” he said as they got out of the car. “That’s what phones and Skype are for and it’s not like you couldn’t afford to fly there every weekend. If you like this guy, you should ask him out. The worst he can say is no.”

“Fine. I’ll ask him all right?” Tuukka said just to get his brother to stop badgering him about it.

“Promise?”

Tuukka rolled his eyes. “I promise.”

Joonas grinned. “Good.”

 

Joonas left the next morning and despite his promise Tuukka put off asking Eddie out. The word “no” was far more terrifying than Joonas had made it out to be and Tuukka didn’t think he was ready to hear it.

His phone chirped and of course it was Eddie because the universe was on Joonas’ side.

It was just silly enthusiasm for his upcoming game but it was so unmistakably Eddie that a smile crept onto his face as Tuukka read the text.

_Would you go out with me?_ He hit send then started to panic as he realized what he had just done.

_Like on a date?_ Eddie’s reply popped up.

_If you want but you don’t have to but if you wanted to…_ Tuukka winced as he realized he was rambling and hit send before it could get worse, or he changed his mind, and waited anxiously for an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie smiled at the nervousness in Tuukka’s text. _I’d love to,_ he sent back.

“Hey Eddie,” Bieksa called. “Stop flirting with Luongo and let’s go!”

Eddie started and looked up, blushing. “Sorry.” _Gotta go,_ he typed quickly, hesitated, then added a heart emoticon and the letter U before slipping his phone into his pocket and grabbing his bag. “Sorry,” he said again when he caught up to the others.

“No worries,” Bieksa said shoving him a little. “Lu have anything interesting to say?”

“Just hi.” Eddie could feel his face heating up at the lie. Fortunately they reached security and the guys were distracted passing their bags through the scanners and Eddie didn’t have to answer any more questions.

 

They lost to the Panthers in overtime that night and stayed out with Luongo later than they should have given that they had to fly back to Vancouver at seven the next morning.

“Why do you think Eddie lied to us?” Burrows asked when they got back to the hotel.

Bieksa looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“Luongo said he wasn’t texting Eddie this morning so who was Eddie talking to?”

Bieksa shrugged. “Maybe he’s got a new boyfriend.”

Burrows stopped short. “You think?”

Bieksa sighed. “It’s too late to be talking about Eddie’s love life Alex. We can talk about it in the morning if it’s still bothering you.” He threw his arm around Burrows as they settled into bed and closed his eyes to try and get a couple hours sleep before they had to get up to catch their flight.


	3. Chapter 3

They walked slowly through the park, Eddie breathing in the fall air and admiring the brilliant gold of the few leaves that still clung to the trees. A crisp November wind blew up and swirled around them, sending fallen leaves skittering about their feet, and Eddie shivered.

“Cold?”

“A little,” Eddie admitted. “I guess I should have dressed for winter,” he joked.

Rask stopped and pulled off his scarf, settling the soft red fabric around Eddie’s throat and tying it into a loose knot, smoothing the ends down the front of his jacket.

“Better?” Rask asked a hint of a smile tugging at his lips, his fingers still resting against Eddie’s chest.

“Um,” Eddie said staring into Rask’s eyes so he wouldn’t focus on how close his lips were. “Maybe we should…”

“Yeah,” Rask said stepping back. “Did you want a cup of coffee?” he asked pointing out a cart not far away.

“Yes please,” Eddie said though he ended up with hot chocolate instead.

They finished the loop around the park in relative silence before walking back to Rask’s apartment.

Eddie liked Rask’s apartment, it was modern and minimalistic without appearing cold or sterile and the wall high windows in the living room gave them an amazing view of the park and the surrounding city.

It had taken months to get together for an actual date and since Eddie had a one o’clock flight back to Vancouver the next afternoon they’d planned everything out ahead of time. They were supposed to go to dinner and go to a play tonight then spend the morning investigating Boston’s many historical sites and maybe the Harbour Islands if it wasn’t too cold out. It had sounded fun when they were planning but now Eddie just wanted to curl up in front of the fireplace, just the two of them. “Maybe we could stay in tonight?” he suggested. “I could cook.”

“I don’t think I have anything to cook,” Rask said hesitantly but he didn’t look like he hated the idea.

“It can’t be that bad,” Eddie said. They headed into the kitchen and he poked through the fridge and cupboards before turning to look at Rask in exasperation. “How can you not have any food here? You’re worse than Luongo,” he added with a laugh.

“How long were you together?” Rask asked his expression going blank.

Eddie frowned in confusion. “Me and Lu? We were never…I don’t—” his stutter was getting worse and he broke off. “We’re just friends,” he finished.

“Oh. From the number of times you’ve mentioned him—” Rask broke off in embarrassment.

“It hasn’t been…” Eddie started thinking about Luongo and blushed.

“It doesn’t matter,” Rask said quickly. “I shouldn’t have—maybe we could get takeout?”

“Yes,” Eddie said grateful for the change of subject.

“I think I’ve got some menus,” Rask said and turned away quickly to look.

 

They settled on pizza, Eddie just stopping himself from commenting that he had to order half vegetarian whenever he shared with Luongo, and sat on the floor in front of the lit fireplace to eat.

“This is nice,” Eddie said once they were done eating, curling up closer to Rask and watching the flames flickering behind the glass. The wind had picked up and rattled against the windows.

Rask hesitated then slid his arm around him. “Yeah,” he said.


	4. Chapter 4

The locker room was loud as the guys caught up after their break, Hamhuis and Higgins regaling them with tales of the road trip they’d taken to Seattle when Eddie walked into the room.

“How was your trip Eddie?” Bieksa asked from the bench, sliding away from Burrows who had elbowed him in the ribs to prompt the question the second the goalie had walked in.

The rest of the guys looked over at Eddie and he blushed. “Fine,” he said grabbing his skates and bending over to tighten the laces.

Burrows gave Bieksa a pointed look and picked up the questioning. “When are you going to tell us about this mystery guy you’ve been seeing?” he teased.

Eddie looked up. “I don’t—”

“You’ve been seeing someone?” Tanev asked looking delighted. “You should have said something! Who is he?”

Eddie’s blush deepened and he floundered for an answer.

“Leave him alone guys,” Henrik said taking pity on him and getting a grateful look in return. “We should get onto the ice before Desjardins comes looking for us.”

 

Burrows, followed by Bieksa, slipped away from the ice toward the end of practice and headed into the locker room, pilfering Eddie’s phone from his locker.

“What are you guys up to?” Edler asked coming into the locker room after them.

“Burrows’ curiosity over who Eddie is dating is turning him into a crazy person.”

“Like you’re not curious. He doesn’t even have a password on this thing,” Burrows said as he swiped his finger across the screen and opened Eddie’s messages. “Isn’t it nice that he trusts us that much?”

“It’s almost a shame to break him of that naivety,” Bieksa said shaking his head. “So who is our mystery man?”

Burrows frowned as he scrolled through the contacts list. “I don’t see…” he trailed off and opened a message. “Oh shit. I think he’s dating Rask!”

 

Eddie pulled his mask off as he headed into the locker room with the rest of the guys, pushing his hair back out of his face.

“Rask!” Burrows exclaimed as Eddie walked into the room. “You’ve been dating Rask?”

Eddie stopped short and stared, not sure whether he should try and deny it or not. His gaze dropped to the phone in Burrows’ hand. “Is that my phone?”

“Don’t change the subject,” Burrows said passing him the phone. “Why on earth would you date Rask?”

“Don’t answer that,” Bieksa said rolling his eyes. “You can date whoever you want; as long as you’re happy, we’re happy. Right?” he looked at the others who nodded.

“Of course we’re happy for you,” Burrows said when Bieksa elbowed him. “Really,” he added sounding more sincere this time. 

Eddie smiled in relief. “I would have told you guys sooner but I wasn’t sure how you’d take it.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Tanev said throwing his arm over Eddie’s shoulder. “So when do we get to meet him?”

“You’ve met him before,” Edler pointed out.

“But that was before he was Eddie’s boyfriend.”

Eddie slipped out from under Tanev’s arm and started taking off his gear as Tanev and Edler got the rest of the room involved in the debate over whether they had to re-meet Rask now that he was dating Eddie. Eddie was grateful for the distraction since it meant he didn’t have to answer Tanev’s question. It wasn’t that he didn’t want them to see him with Tuukka, he just wanted to take his time, be sure of things before he involved his teammates.

He showered and changed, leaving the arena. He was opening the door to his car when he heard his name and turned to see Burrows jogging to catch up to him.

“You know I didn’t mean anything by that right?” Burrows asked hesitantly. “I really am glad if you’re happy.”  
Eddie started to tell him not to worry about it then paused at Burrows’ choice of words. “If?” he asked.  
“I just…I guess I thought if you and Luongo could get things together maybe…” He looked a little sad and Eddie guessed he was thinking about Kesler. “I really thought you and Luongo would end up together.”

Eddie started to say something when Bieksa joined them.

“You ready to go Alex?”

“Yeah,” Burrows said. “See you Eddie.”

“Yeah,” Eddie said sadly as his teammates left and he thought about what Burrows had said about Luongo and him. “Me too.”


	5. Chapter 5

They had spent the night together in Tuukka’s bed, though, despite the catcalls from his teammates when they found out that Eddie had been in town, they hadn’t done anything except sleep. Eddie had said he wasn’t ready and Tuukka wasn’t sure he was either but the kiss Eddie had given him when he’d dropped him off at the airport was definitely a step in the right direction.

“Hey Tuuks the guys are all going clubbing,” Chara said as they were leaving the arena a week later. “You should come.”

Tuukka didn’t often go out with the rest of the team, the dim lighting plus the press of people and thrum of loud music tended to give him a headache and almost always ended with him leaving in a hurry so he wouldn’t have a panic attack. But when his captain asked he always went.

The club was everything Tuukka expected and he tried to stick close to Bergeron who seemed okay with being his lifeline whenever he was out of his element.

There were no tables, probably to encourage dancing, and Tuukka had been standing near the edge of the bar close to the wall, Bergeron keeping his company, for just over an hour before it started to overwhelm him. He thought he could stick it out for a while longer if he could get away for a few minutes.

“I’ll be right back,” Tuukka said setting down what was left of his martini and gesturing towards the washroom in case Bergeron hadn’t been able to hear him over the music. 

Bergeron nodded and Tuukka started to the washroom, keeping focused on his destination. He was almost there when someone stepping out of the crowd bumped into him.

“Adam,” Tuukka said taking a step back. He wouldn’t have expected to run into him here, this wasn’t Adam’s kind of place any more than it was his.

“Tuukka,” Adam said looking as surprised as Tuukka felt. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see…” his voice trailed off and he fidgeted. “How are you?”

They were far enough away from the centre of the music that they didn’t have to shout to be heard, Tuukka wasn’t sure if that was a blessing or a curse.

“I’m—” Tuukka could feel his heart start beating faster. “I’m good. You?”

Before Adam could answer Tuukka felt an arm drop over his shoulders and turned his head in surprise to see that Lucic had joined them.

“Tuuks is doing great no thanks to you. Why don’t you go find someone new to fuck with? He has,” Lucic said glaring.

Adam’s hesitant smile faltered. “You’re—congratulations. I hadn’t heard.”

There was a second of awkward silence.

“I—” Tuukka started to say.

“I really am glad for you,” Adam interrupted. “I’ve got to go. Take care of yourself Tuukka.”

“What a tool,” Lucic said with a snort as Adam disappeared into the crowd. “Lack’s not a lot better mind you.”

Tuukka shrugged Lucic’s arm off. “I didn’t need your help.” Lucic wasn’t good at helping when he was sober let alone after he’d gotten some drinks in him. Tuukka’s headache was getting worse. “You realize he probably thinks I’m dating you.”

“Hey man, I’m just trying to keep you from screwing things up with Lack like you did with Adam.”

“Don’t be an ass Lucic,” Bergeron said joining them.

“Me? He’s the one who wants mess around with his ex!”

“I have never cheated on anyone I was involved with!” Tuukka said angrily glad that Bergeron had come over, he was less likely to punch Lucic and ruin Chara’s team bonding night with him there. 

“Yeah? Maybe it was the other way around then. Moves in the bedroom not as good as in the net Rask?” Lucic sneered.

“What the hell’s wrong with you tonight Lucic?” Bergeron asked getting in between them in case they decided to start throwing punches.

“I’m going home,” Tuukka said. He suddenly couldn’t stand staying there a second longer.

Bergeron frowned slightly. “Are you okay to drive?”

“I’ve had one martini. I’ll be fine.” He headed for the exit, leaving Bergeron to deal with Lucic. He felt a little better once he was outside in the open air and took a couple of deep breaths before unlocking the door to his car and sliding inside. He wished he’d had more to drink as his brain started going over what Lucic had said. Adam had cheated on him but what had cut Tuukka to the quick was the reason he had given for it. Adam had told him that he never knew where Tuukka stood, whether he really loved him, when Tuukka had done everything he could to prove that he did. Expressing his feelings was not something that came easily to him but he had thought Adam had known. The comparison between Adam and Eddie had him pulling out his cell phone and hitting Eddie’s number in his contacts. He thought he’d been doing better, trying not to pull back when his feelings made him uncomfortable, but maybe it wasn’t enough, maybe he was kidding himself and the same thing was about to happen. He listened to the line ringing over and over until there was a click and a voice told him that the cellular customer was not available. He hung up and tried again with the same results. “Pick up,” he murmured on the third try and dropping his phone onto the dash when the call ended. He didn’t know what to do now. He was overreacting. He knew that. But he couldn’t shake this feeling of dread that had closed around him. He needed to know if Eddie knew.


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie hadn’t been expecting to find Rask waiting for him outside his apartment when he got home from a losing game. He really hadn’t expected that Rask had flown all the way from Boston to tell him that he loved him or to end up making out with Rask on his couch.

“Hey,” he said quietly against the curve of Rask’s lips. He pulled back slightly so he could look into his eyes which were darker than usual. “Do you have some time? We could…” he trailed off.

“I thought you weren’t ready?” Rask asked.

Eddie took Rask’s hand in answer and led the way into the bedroom.

 

Eddie closed his eyes as Rask trailed kisses down his neck. His fingers tightened against the naked skin of Rask’s back as they moved together in a perfect combination of heat and friction. “Lu,” he breathed as he came down.

“What?” Rask asked after a moment and Eddie’s eyes widened as he realized what he’d just said.

“Tuukka…” Eddie said trying to come up with some explanation for his saying the wrong name. “I…”

Rask rolled out of the bed and grabbed his clothes from the floor.

Eddie flinched as the door slammed after Rask. “Shit,” he said dropping his head back onto the pillows.


	7. Chapter 7

Tuukka scowled at his phone as it chimed that he had a text from Eddie. He hadn’t read any of the previous six hundred either and didn’t plan to change that now but his fingers still hesitated over the answer button. He’d considered blocking Eddie’s number but hadn’t been able to bring himself to do it. He didn’t want apologies or explanations so it was hard to explain why he was having trouble cutting him off but he just couldn’t seem to let him go. He wanted…he wasn’t sure what he wanted anymore.

“Jeez Rask,” Marchand said as they were getting ready for practice. “You look like you were drug through a knothole backwards.”

Most of Tuukka’s teammates were smart enough to give him his space but apparently Marchand wasn’t one of them. Tuukka scowled at him until he got the picture and backed off. Tuukka shoved his phone into his locker and finished strapping his pads into place.

“Hey,” Lucic said catching him before he could head out on the ice. “I wanted to apologize for last night. What I said wasn’t cool.”

“Forget it,” Tuukka said pulling his mask over his face and skating onto the ice, hoping he could do the same.


	8. Chapter 8

“Come on Eddie,” Bieksa said catching up with him after practice. “You’ve been moping around here for weeks. You need to get out and have some fun.”

Eddie hesitated and Bieksa choose to take it as a yes, grabbing Eddie’s arm and steering him towards his car. “You can ride with me, the other guys will meet us there.”

Eddie started to object but he guessed it beat spending another night alone in his apartment having Rask ignore all his texts and voicemails so he went along. It had been over a month since that night with Rask, maybe it was time he got over it. That thought made it hurt all over again and he stared out of the window so that Bieksa wouldn’t see him tearing up.

They stopped at a sports bar that was one of Bieksa’s favourites and found a booth in the back. Above the bar, the television was showing the Bruins/Panthers game and Eddie couldn’t resist sneaking looks at it even after Burrows, Tanev, and Sestito had shown up.

“Eddie!” Tanev said cheerfully as he and Sestito slid into the booth next to him while Burrows joined Bieksa on the other side. “We were beginning to think you were becoming a monk!”

Eddie smiled wanly. “I’d consider it but I don’t think they let them watch cartoons.”

The others laughed and they settled into comfortable conversation.

His gaze had crept back to the screen when he saw Tuukka shove Luongo as the two teams were coming back onto the ice for the third period. He was staring so it was no wonder his teammates looked to see what held his attention.

“Is Rask picking a fight with Luongo?” Sestito asked though the answer was obvious as the linesmen pulled them apart.

“What the hell happened between you and Rask?” Burrows asked.

Eddie could feel his face heating up. “We broke up,” he mumbled.

“Well obviously it was something to do with Luongo,” Tanev said still watching the television as Rask broke away from the linesman and took another swing at Luongo.

“Thanks for inviting me,” Eddie said. “But I think I’d rather go home.”

“I’ll give you a ride,” Bieksa said as the others tried to talk Eddie into staying.

“You don’t have to,” Eddie objected as he stood up, Tanev and Sestito sliding out of his way. “I can get a cab.”

“I don’t mind,” Bieksa said. “See you guys later.”

 

After Bieksa and Eddie left, Burrows stuck around with the others long enough to finish watching the game before heading home.

“How’s Eddie?” he asked when he walked into the apartment and found Bieksa sprawled across the couch.

“He’ll be fine,” Bieksa said though he looked a little doubtful. “I think he just needs a little more time.”

“I didn’t realize that things were that serious between them. I wonder if—”

“No Alex.”

“But what if…”

“It will work out if it’s meant to be,” Bieksa said standing up. “No good can come from meddling. Did you eat at the bar or are you up for supper?”

“Just nachos. Sestito ate most of them.”

“All right.” They headed back out the door.

 

The apartment was dark and still, the only sound the steady breathing from Bieksa. Burrows had been lying awake for a few hours since they’d gotten home from the restaurant. He lifted his head slightly to see the time on the clock. It read 12:30 in large red numbers. He slipped out of bed and headed into the washroom, grabbing his phone off the nightstand as he went. He closed the door quietly and dialed a number, listening to it ring until there was a click and a groggy “Hello?” on the other end.

“Hey Luongo, it’s Burrows.”

“Alex? Do you have any idea what time it is here?”

“Sorry. I saw your game earlier. Do you know why Rask was trying to fight you?”

Luongo snorted. “Who knows? He’s crazy.”

Burrows hesitated. “I think you should call Eddie.”

“What? What does that have to do—”

“He and Rask were dating. They broke up about a month ago. Eddie won’t talk to us about it but from the way Rask went after you tonight I think maybe it was something to do with you.”

There was silence on the line then Luongo said, “If you’re messing with me Burr…”

There was a sound from the bedroom and Burrows flushed the toilet to add to his charade. “Call him Lu, I think it’s important.” He ended the call and left the washroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Eddie had been sleeping fitfully when the sound of his phone buzzing on top of the nightstand pulled him out of it. “Hello?”

“Are you serious?” Luongo voice came over the line. _“Rask?”_

“Lu? How…why are you…?” Eddie scrubbed his hands over his face, trying to wake himself up.

“Burrows called and woke me up so I’m returning the favour. You were dating _Rask?_ And what does that have to do with his trying to kill me on the ice?”

“It doesn’t matter, he won’t even talk to me anymore.” Eddie’s grip tightened around the phone and he felt a lump forming in his throat.

“Then he’s an idiot. Seriously Stork, you can do better.”

Eddie lost the battle against the lump in his throat and started to cry.

“Shit,” Luongo said. “You’re really that serious about him?”

Eddie nodded then realized how stupid that was. “Yeah,” he said shakily.

“Does he know?”

“No. He thinks—” He started crying again.

“Eddie,” Luongo said. “I’m going to call you back okay?”

The call ended and Eddie curled back up in bed, pulling a pillow into his arms and staring at the black shape of the phone in his hand. He felt worse now than he had before. He had been avoiding talking to Luongo—texting didn’t count—because he hadn’t wanted to hear that confusion in Luongo’s voice. Eddie had ruined his relationship with Rask for a fantasy that would never come true. The worst part of it was that he hadn’t realized he was in love with Rask until he was gone.

His phone buzzed and Eddie stared at Luongo’s number on the screen for a second before answering.

“Buy yourself a ticket to Boston,” Luongo said sounding smug.

“What?” Eddie asked.

“You’re going to Boston to talk to Rask.”

“But…he won’t…”

“Some of the Bruins are going to corner him for you.”

Eddie knew he was being dense but that didn’t make sense. “How?”

“I talked to Toews who owed me a favour from Sochi. He talked to Kane, who talked to Seguin, who talked Marchand and Lucic into helping.” Eddie could practically hear Luongo rolling his eyes. “Do you want details or do you want to talk to Rask?”

“Yes,” Eddie said quickly standing up and turning on the lamp next to his bed

“Good. Cause if you’d made me go through all that for nothing I’d drag you there myself. Call Marchand when you get there,” he rattled off a phone number.

Eddie scribbled the number down on his hand since he had a pen but no paper. “What if he doesn’t want to talk to me?” he asked, afraid to grasp the shred of hope that Luongo was offering him in case it slipped through his fingers.

“From what I’ve seen, and felt,” Luongo said ruefully, “he cares about you. You deserve someone who will make you happy Eddie, even if that someone is Rask I’m going to do what I can to make it happen.”

“Thank you,” Eddie said though it seemed inadequate.

“You’re welcome. I’m going back to sleep; don’t forget to thank Burrows.”

 

Eddie couldn’t get a flight until later in the morning and it was after two when he arrived in Boston. It was strange to be walking into the Garden when there wasn’t a game. Marchand met him at the door and led him down to the locker room.

“He kept trying to leave so we had to lock him in,” Lucic said passing Eddie a key. “Don’t expect him to be in a good mood.”

“Thank you for helping me,” Eddie said.

Marchand grinned. “He’s been more unbearable than usual, anything to end the reign of terror.”

“Clean up if you guys do anything in there,” Lucic called over his shoulder as the two of them left. “I don’t want to come in tomorrow and find your jizz all over the place!”

Eddie blushed and paused for a moment before unlocking the door and stepping inside.

Rask was pacing the room like a caged bear and turned with a snarl when the door opened.

They stared at one another for what seemed a very long time in the silence of the empty locker room.

“Um, hi,” Eddie said helplessly, suddenly at a loss for words.

“What are you doing here?” Rask asked stiffly, turning away and starting to reorganize his stall, picking up a piece of equipment then putting it back down in the same place.

“I lied to you,” Eddie blurted out. It wasn’t what he’d intended to say but it got Rask’s attention and now he had to continue. “When you asked about me and Luongo and I said we were just friends. There was never anything between us, but I wanted there to be. I was in love with him and I should have told you that. I’m sorry.”

“When you were with me, from the first date we went on, were you pretending I was him?” Rask’s voice shook a little at the end of the question.

“No!” Eddie took a step forward, his instinct to hug Rask but he forced himself to stop. He’d known Rask was angry, that hadn’t been hard to see, but he hadn’t realized that that anger was covering hurt. “I swear! I never meant—I don’t know what I was thinking that night but I’ve regretted it since. I love you Tuukka, I’m sorry I messed that up with some ridiculous fantasy. Can you ever forgive me?” his own voice started to shake and he could feel a lump forming in the back of his throat.

Rask stayed frozen at his stall for a moment longer then looked over at Eddie and Eddie could breathe again at what he saw in Rask’s eyes.

“Thank you,” Eddie said giving in to his urge to hug Rask and was relieved when Rask hugged him back. “I can stay until tomorrow morning,” he said hesitantly.

Rask pulled back slightly. “I’d like that,” he said looking into Eddie’s eyes.

Eddie ducked his head slightly, pressing their lips together. Rask leaned into the kiss, twisting his fingers into Eddie’s hair and tugging gently.

Eddie grinned. “Do you want to go someplace more private?” he murmured thinking about what Lucic had said.

“Everyone else is gone,” Rask said, kissing Eddie again and pulling him into his stall.

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing my trend of using song titles, here's one from KT Tunstall:)


End file.
